Episode 9201 (6th July 2017)
Plot Geraldine Spellman throws Billy a devilish glance when she hears him singing a hymn. Billy goes to Summer's aid when she struggles with her eulogy and is surprised when she's dismissive of him. Aidan arrives at the hotel before Maria can deliver her bombshell to Eva. Jenny reprimands Johnny for the invitation stunt but he just forgot to cancel the order. Fiz lets Chesney believe that Sinead hasn't visited him in hospital. Robert meets Rich in a car park. Rich promises he'll be out of his life for good once the job is done. Mary distributes business cards she made up for Barlow Legal Services "In It to Win It". Todd is surprised to see his name on the cards when he spots a pile of them at St. Peter's Church, after he turned down the partnership with Adam. Geraldine threatens Billy with the police if he harasses Summer again. After Robert buys some cocaine from Rich, plainclothes police officers appear and arrest the latter for supplying drugs. Rich realises that Robert set him up. To Aidan's horror, Eva tells Maria that she's pregnant and they're bringing the wedding forward. Leanne finds out where the group are from David. Chesney finds out that Sinead visited him when a nurse asks after the blonde who stayed by his side all night. Maria is devastated by Eva's news and walks out of the hotel. She finishes with Aidan as she can't bring herself to tear a father away from his child. Leanne sees Aidan consoling her. With Gemma's encouragement, Jenny gives Matthew Singh a call and arranges a date. Adam's first client is Summer, who wants to sue Drew's doctors for letting him die. Adam asks her to come back with an adult. Todd sees her when he goes there to complain about his name being on the business cards. He agrees to go into partnership with Adam in exchange for Summer's address. Leanne offers to help Eva get revenge on Aidan. Cast Regular cast *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn Guest cast *Vicar - Henry Miller *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall *Angus Spellman - Roland Oliver *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres *Police Officer - Karl Haynes *Nurse - Sophie Ellicott Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *10 Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Chesney's room and corridor *St. Peter's Church - Interior and churchyard *The Golden Triangle - Bar and grounds *Car park Notes *This was an extra episode shown in an 8.30pm slot on Thursday 6th July to make up for the loss of the Wednesday 28th June episode the previous week. *The car park scenes were recorded in the grounds of the MediaCity studios. *''TV Times'' synopsis: An upset Summer is left wondering why Billy is at Drew's funeral; Todd agrees to go into business with Adam; Leanne attempts to help Eva in her revenge plan; Robert lures Rich to a car park; and Jenny discovers that Johnny hadn't tried to win her back after all. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,215,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns